


Home

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tour is finally over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to me while trying to fall asleep

Kris was exhausted as he made his way into the house he shared with his lover A smile crossed his face as he toed off his shoes placing them on the shoe rack in the hallway closet as he recalled the many times that Adam had gotten frustrated with him for just leaving them wherever they landed. He debated for a moment going into the kitchen and getting something to eat since it had been nearly twenty-four hours since the last time he had, but his need to lay eyes on his lover overtook the hunger. His entire body felt heavy as he made his way up the staircase leading to the bedroom they shared, another smile crossing his face as he stepped into the room and found the man that he loved sprawled out across most of the bed, his pillow clutched tightly to his chest. For what felt like the millionth time since they had gotten together he thanked a higher power that Adam was able to forgive him after he cut all ties with him due to jealousy and anger over Adam’s blossoming career. He had always known Adam was going to explode after Idol but not to the extent that he had. Shame fell over him for a moment but it didn’t last long because the fact was Adam had forgiven him and refused to hold any grudges even though Kris felt that he had ever right too. He took in the beauty that was his lover, his eyes raking over the naked shoulder and long line of his back as he continued to sleep before him. Quickly as he could he prepared for bed, chuckling silently as he once again stood before the bed and wondered how he was going to get into it without waking him. 

“Hey…you’re home” He heard Adam’s sleep filled voice, somehow figuring out that Kris was standing in front of him despite his slumber. 

“Just got in” Kris mumbled as he climbed into the bed that they shared, planting a long awaited kiss on his lips as he snuggled into the warmth of the body he had long to feel against his since his tour had started. “Love you” He murmured against those same lips as they pulled apart, shaking his head with a smile on his face yet again at the mumbled noise he got in reply. He knew Adam was just as exhausted as he was since just coming off of his European tour fronting for Queen just the day prior. Closing his eyes he kissed the soft skin pressing against his face thankful that for once their tour schedules had worked out perfectly and there would be several months of alone time before either of them had anything work related to deal with. He felt loved, content and safe as strong arms wrap around him, holding him close, it feeling like a promise of never letting him go. 

The End…


End file.
